


home is where the heart is

by vlossoms



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashton is afraid, Blowjobs, Bottom Calum, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is so fluffy and cute, Top Ashton, calum is precious, idk - Freeform, maybe a chapter two?, with smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Ashton sighs and closes his eyes, trying to quickly fall asleep only to hear the sound of the door opening and someone shuffling quietly in. He tries to ignore the other person, he really does, but when he hears them coming closer, Ashton can’t help but groan quietly. He lifts his head and, whoa, the boy is gorgeous. Ashton has known he was gay for years, his mom is okay with it and so it he, and he can't help wishing this boy was his soulmate.See, the thing is, the boy is stunning. Beautiful tan skin, a few shades darker than Ashton's, with soft-looking fluffy brown hair, and those eyes. Those eyes look like they hold the secrets to the universe, with a beautiful chocolate brown color that never stop sparkling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, and I hope you guys are having a good day.  
> I might write a part two? to this, I don't know yet, maybe with smut. 
> 
> make sure to leave kudos and comments if you liked it :-)

Ashton wonders somewhat bitterly, as he stares down at his wrist, when the dull, barely there lines will finally fill in to show off his soulmate tattoo. He's already eighteen, most kids have had theirs filled in by then, and he can't help but feel a little bit sad at that thought.

 

His parents had both of their tattoos at sixteen, though that didn't stop his dad from deciding he just wasn't into it. Ashton isn't really sure why he expects so much from the stupid system when it failed him and his mother. He isn't sure what happens, after you find your soulmate and they leave. Is there another one? Are there people without soulmates? Ashton bitterly thinks he might be one of them.

 

Grabbing his keys and his bag from the hook next to the front door, Ashton shouts a quick goodbye to his mother as he pulls the door shut behind him and heads to his car. It's his last year in school, he's ready to finish this year and be done with it. He's not sure what he's going to do after, but he can think about that when he graduates.

 

Ashton hates driving. He doesn't trust the other people on the road, he sees the way they swerve and then right themselves like it didn't happen. But, it's a necessary evil in the world to drive, so he puts on a brave face as he backs out of his driveway and pulls on the road in the direction of his school.

 

After parking in the student parking area, he climbs out of his beat up old car and wanders towards the front of the building. Ashton groans as sees people talking with their friends, and passes by the group of smokers leaning against the building. The front side of the school always smells like smoke thanks to them, but what can you do.

 

Ashton throws his books he doesn't need in his locker and heads to his first class of the day, which, rude, who gave him _maths_ first period? No one wants to mess with imaginary numbers and equations at eight in the morning. Whatever, he can deal with it.

 

Plopping into his usual seat at the back of the room, he lays his head down on the desk for a few extra minutes of sleep. There's never enough time to sleep before school, or, not for him there isn't. His excuse was that he just _had_ to finish the episode of _Friends_ he was watching, or it wouldn't make sense when he came back to it.

 

Ashton sighs and closes his eyes, trying to quickly fall asleep only to hear the sound of the door opening and someone shuffling quietly in. He tries to ignore the other person, he really does, but when he hears them coming closer, Ashton can't help but groan quietly. He lifts his head and, _whoa,_ the boy is gorgeous. Ashton has known he was gay for years, his mom is okay with it and so it he, and he can't help wishing this boy was his soulmate.

 

See, the thing is, the boy is _stunning._ Beautiful tan skin, a few shades darker than Ashton's, with soft-looking fluffy brown hair, and _those eyes._ Those eyes look like they hold the secrets to the universe, with a beautiful chocolate brown color that hopefully never stop sparkling.

 

The boy coughs a bit, and okay, now Ashton feels like a creep because he knows the boy saw him staring now, and this is already not going well. That is, until Ashton notices the flush that is creeping across the boy's cheeks. Ashton wonders if the boy would let him pinch his cheeks, for science of course.

 

"Hi." The boy grins, and, _what the fuck he has dimples,_ it causes his eyes to crinkle up. Ashton can't help but be a bit star struck because this boy is just so _cute._

 

"Hi." And no, Ashton's voice _definitely_ didn't crack there. Ashton also feels stupid, because, really? All you say back is _hi?_ It's too early in the morning for him.

 

The boy giggles, _giggles!_ , and shuffles his feet a bit. "I'm Calum, and I'm new here, and I just wondered if I was in the right place?"

 

Ashton hears the question, he really does, but he is stuck on the boy's name. _Calum,_ what a beautiful name. It fits, he thinks, fits the boy amazingly. And did he really giggle? How old is this boy, who even _giggles_ anymore. Ashton isn't mad though, he likes Calum's laugh.

 

Ashton clearly was lost in thought for too long, because suddenly he sees Calum waving his hand across his vision, and he chokes, mumbling out a "Sorry, what'd you say?" and okay, now he looks as dumb as he sounds.

 

Calum just laughs, and again asks if he is in the right place for Mr. Howe's maths class, and Ashton wonders how lucky he is that this gorgeous human is in his class.

 

"Yep, it's in here. Why are you here so early? Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes." Ashton thinks that's fair, shouldn't the boy be making friends? School sucks with no friends, Ashton can confirm.

 

Calum giggles again, "Just wanted to familiarize myself with the school first. What are _you_ doing here so early then?"

 

And, okay, fair enough, Ashton should have seen this coming. "M'just here to sleep, mom always wakes me up when she gets ready for work, and that's too early. So I come in here to sleep."

 

Ashton doesn't recognize the expression that clouds the other boy's face. Calum looks down for a minute and apologizes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you from sleeping, you can do that now though, if you want."

 

Ashton feels like an asshole, now, because now the boy is sad, and Calum should never be sad. He looks so heartbroken, and Ashton swears he will never let himself be the cause of that look again. "No, no, it's alright, it only makes me more tired anyways," he reassures.

 

Calum is smiling again, and Ashton feels on top of the moon. "Show me your schedule? I wanna see if we have any other classes together."

 

The boy reaches into his bag and pulls out a wrinkled piece of paper, handing it to Ashton. "Sorry it's all crumpled, I just kind of threw it in my bag," Calum says with a blush.

 

Ashton is a weak man for Calum's blush already, and it only gets worse when he notices they have almost all of their classes together except for one. "Well, okay, the only class we don't have together is art, because I can't draw for shit. So I guess you're stuck with me," Ashton beams as he goes to hand the schedule back to Calum.

 

Calum feigns looking disappointed at Ashton's words, and when he reaches to grab the paper, their fingers brush and Ashton gasps quietly as he feels a tingling sensation on his wrist. It's right where his soulmate mark is, he's confused, and Calum plops into the seat next to him, looking a little flushed.

 

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the toilet before the class starts, I'll be right back, okay?" Ashton questions.

 

"Yeah, no problem."

 

Ashton walks quickly to the bathroom, trying not to hyperventilate at what this all could mean. He hasn't looked yet, he's too scared to, and when he finally gets there, he rushes into a stall and shuts the door a bit violently, the noise echoing off the walls.

 

"Shit, shit," he mumbles as he harshly yanks up the sleeve of his sweatshirt and his jaw drops as he sees the inky black lines tracing over his wrist. His tattoo filled in, and it's beautiful. It's quite simple, for a tattoo, and he wonders what the cluster of little black birds means to the other boy.

 

Ashton is stunned as he stares at his wrist, and now he can't stop thinking of what tattoo Calum has, but he knows he can't just ask. It's rude to ask people about their tattoos apparently.

 

Ashton yanks the stall door open and walks to the sinks, quickly splashing cold water across his skin. "Fuck," he whispers into his hands. What if the boy rejects him? What if the boy isn't even gay? Ashton laughs bitterly, thinking that would be his luck.

 

He has to remind himself that not everyone has the experience his parents did, that his parents were an outlier. Ashton wonders if the Calum has noticed yet, if right now, he's tracing his fingers over his own soulmate mark.

 

Ashton jumps as he hears the bell ring, and okay, he must have been in the bathroom longer than he thought as he rushes back to his maths class. He sees Calum sitting in the same place he left him, but the boy looks sad. Ashton doesn't like seeing the boy sad.

 

"Hey, fuck, sorry I didn't even notice how long I was gone, are you okay?" Calum looks up at him, a smile taking over his face suddenly. Ashton wonders if Calum was sad because he left. That thought shouldn't make him smile but it does, and he grins back at the tan boy.

 

Just then, the room begins to fill up with other students and the teacher walks in to start the class. Ashton leans over towards Calum and whispers, "Wanna hang out after school? I can give you a ride home," and now he feels proud of himself. Ashton wonders if they will talk about the elephant in the room.

 

Calum smiles and nods his head back, and then Ashton is focusing on what the teacher is saying, and he feels _happy._ He feels like finally he knows where his life is, he isn't thinking about when or _if_ he will meet his soulmate. Ashton's not sure it's normal to always think about when you'll meet your soulmate or not, but he's glad he's done thinking about it.

 

The rest of the day flies by, and Ashton only feels a little sad when they part ways so Calum can go to his art class and Ashton heads to the gym for his class. He can't stop thinking about the other boy as the coach makes the class run laps around the track for the better part of an hour. Ashton's legs are burning when they are finally let out, and he waits somewhat impatiently by the front of the school for Calum to meet him.

 

When Ashton finally spots Calum walking towards him, he notices that he probably should have had a quick shower, because _holy shit he is sweaty,_ and Calum will probably be disgusted. He doesn't worry about that thought for too long though because he can see the moment Calum notices him, his jaw drops a little, and Ashton feels good.

 

See, Ashton knows he is good looking, but, it makes him feel better when people look at him like he's the last meal they will ever get. He's messed around with a few boys over the last few years, but it always ended when they met their soulmate, and he's fine with that, really. But it's been awhile since someone has looked at Ashton like this, and he smirks for effect.

 

Calum blushes, realizing that he has been caught staring and waves a little.

 

"Let's go," Ashton says as he leads Calum towards his car in the parking lot, even going so far as to open his door for him. Ashton knows he is doing it because he wants to see the boy blush, he likes making Calum flustered.

 

Ashton sees Calum looking through the stack of cds on the floor, making appreciative noises occasionally. "You can play what you want, doesn't bother me."

 

Calum smiles, and Ashton sees him pick out an All Time Low cd and he nods. "Good choice."

 

Ashton jams along with the other boy as he drives towards his house, smiling when he hears the other boy singing along to Backseat Serenade. "You know that songs about blowjobs right?" Ashton laughs, looking over at Calum as he splutters, blushing furiously. "Really? That's so weird that it was on the radio and stuff for awhile."

 

"A lot of music is about sex that plays on the radio, but hey, the people like it." Ashton says, turning his car into his driveway. "Here we are," he says with a grin, holding out his arms. "My humble abode."

 

Calum looks around with a soft smile, "It's cute, and hey, I think we passed my house a few blocks ago, so we aren't too far." Ashton grins, and leads them up to the door, unlocking it and heading inside. He toes off his shoes by the wall, and turns, "Want anything to drink? Or eat? I can make anything."

 

"Wow, just the total package aren't you, you can cook, you're smart, you like good music, and you're hot? No one stands against you." Ashton snorts.

 

"Yeah right, I'm not that great, I'm pretty messy, and I'm not really good at anything. So, not a total catch." Ashton busies himself with grabbing a beer from the fridge, offering one to Calum as well. He tosses the boy the other one, and nods his head towards the stairs and his room.

 

Calum follows, thinking about what Ashton said. "Hey, you are a catch, you are amazing. At least to me. And fuck everyone else, the only opinions that matter are the ones you let affect you."

 

Ashton blushes and flops down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. "Thank you, Cal."

 

Ashton thinks for a minute, then looks over at the other boy who is laying on his back, looking at the ceiling. His shirt is riding up a bit, and Ashton has to look away from the little sliver of skin he can see before he does something dumb like lick it. "Wanna play FIFA?"

 

Calum sits up, nodding his head and watches as Ashton gets up to put the game in. As he reaches for the game his sleeves pull back and Calum sees what looks like a tattoo on Ashton's inner wrist. "Hey, is that a tattoo? It looks so cool, can I see it?" Calum asks, excitedly.

 

Ashton yanks his arm back, and tugs his sleeve down over his wrist, not noticing it had rolled up and showed off his soulmate mark. "It's nothing, it's not that cool." He mumbles out, feeling stupid and hoping Calum drops it.

 

He doesn't. Calum reaches out and grabs Ashton's wrist, and _fuck,_ Ashton wants to swoon, Calum touching him sends shivers across him, and he feels too much, too fast and he tries not to flinch. Calum gently pushes up the sleeve of Ashton's sweater, slowly revealing the mark, and the boy gasps when he notices that it's not a normal tattoo.

 

"Oh," is all Calum says. Ashton flushes nervously, and he wants to pull his arm back, but he doesn't want to hurt Calum's feelings again. "I didn't know you found your soulmate, where are they? How come you haven't been with them all day?" Calum asks.

 

And, _oh, Calum doesn't know they are soulmates._ Ashton doesn't know what to do, what to say. "They don't know we're soulmates, I guess, I don't know what to say," he mumbles to the floor. Ashton isn't normally uncomfortable, but he is now, because he doesn't know where this is going. He doesn't know where he _wants_ it to go, and that scares him.

 

Calum blushes and looks down, "My mark filled in today, but I didn't notice when it happened, so I don't know who it is. I haven't looked yet, but I can tell it's filled now."

 

Ashton inhales sharply, looking at the other boy, and asks, "Can I see it? Your mark." And yes, Ashton knows you just _don't ask that,_  but he has to know. He has to see what it looks like, if it's a matching mark. Because what if Calum isn't his soulmate? What if the universe is laughing at him right now, setting him with someone who has a different soulmate?

 

Calum nods slightly, "It's on my ribs, what a weird place, do people normally get them there? I like where yours is, maybe I would have noticed I had met them if it was more visible." As Calum is talking, he reaches down and pulls off his shirt. Ashton is momentarily blindsided by seeing the boy shirtless because _muscles_ , before he notices it.

 

Calum's tattoo is _beautiful,_ just like him. He has a tree that looks to have no leaves on it, a beautiful inky black that matches the shade of Ashton's tattoo. It looks like something is missing from Calum's mark, and Ashton resists the urge to hold his wrist up next to the other boy's ribs and see if it fits. He knows Calum is his soulmate, but he doesn't know how to tell Calum that he is his.

 

Ashton hears Calum gasp as he sees his mark filled in for the first time, gently running his fingers over the black-stained skin, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It looks like yours." Calum whispers, looking up at Ashton.

 

Ashton is a weak, weak man, because he wants to _kiss_ the frown off the other boys face. Calum is looking up at him with a look that Ashton cant decipher, and he just wants to know what is happening.

 

"Yeah," Ashton breathes. Even that sounds too loud for the moment they are in, and he clears his throat. "I felt it, when we touched. In maths," he whispers. Calum's eyes widen as he registers what Ashton is saying. "So, that's why you left, I thought you just didn't like me, and wanted to get away.."

 

And now Ashton feels like an asshole, because he made Calum think he didn't like the boy, and he swore he would never be the cause of his sadness again, and here he is. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I just didn't know what to do, I was scared, and I wanted to know, wanted to see it for myself," he says.

 

Calum reaches up and curls a hand around Ashton's neck, pulling the boy down to where they are almost kissing, and Ashton is definitely breathing heavy now, and he feels lost. Calum is looking into his eyes, and it's taking every ounce of self control for Ashton to not push forward and kiss the life out of the boy.

 

"I don't... I don't know how to do this, or how this works, but I want it to work, so please.. Kiss me, Ash, kiss me," Calum begs, and who is Ashton to deny such a request. Ashton cups Calum's cheek gently, and pulls him closer so their lips are just barely touching, and smiles before pressing their lips together.

 

Kissing Calum feels so much better than Ashton could have ever imagined. It's not sparks, or fireworks, instead its like sitting in front of a fire in the winter, the warmth you feel. It's coming home after a long day to see your partner waiting on the couch with a blanket, waiting for you. It's home. Calum is home, and Ashton breathes out a whimper as he kisses the other boy again and again.

 

Calum runs his fingers up into Ashton's hair as they kiss, and Ashton is so weak for having his hair touched that he almost melts then. He pulls away from the other boy, but not before kissing him one last time, and smiles.

 

Ashton feels a little faint after that kiss, and seeing Calum smiling so hard his eyes squint and his dimples pop makes him feel like he's going to pass out. This is what he's been waiting for, this is everything. Ashton feels like he could float, he's so light right now.

 

Just as he is about to say something, Calum pulls Ashton in for another kiss, and he laughs into it, knowing he is happy with spending the rest of his time with this giggly boy. Ashton can't wait to come home every day to this beautiful man, and know his home is wherever Calum is.

 

"We've got this," Ashton whispers against Calum's lips. "Kiss me again."


	2. baby, don't treat me like glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the smutty adventures of calum and ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I was going to write the smut, and I couldn't help myself after that. so, here it is!
> 
> (Not sure if I am going to continue writing "We've got the universe on our side" because writers block for that has hit me hard & Its not my favorite story, so It might die where it is)

Six months later, and Ashton still loves kissing Calum every chance he gets. They haven't done much else past kissing, but he knows Calum is inexperienced and he's shy. And he loves the boy, really, so sex isn't the most important thing on his mind. At least, not always.

 

See, Calum doesn't seem to know just how much of a tease he can be, even if it's indirect. He is a cuddler, and he always wants to cuddle Ashton, and that wouldn't be a problem if Calum didn't always rub his ass against Ashton. Repeatedly, and often enough that if Ashton didn't know any better he would think it was on purpose.

 

And he's so fucking cute. He makes the cutest noises when he does literally anything, and Ashton is a weak man for those noises to affect him the way they do. They aren't even inherently sexual, but, alas.

 

But, Ashton loves Calum with his whole heart and soul, and he has only gotten closer to the other boy over the months they have been together. His mom loves Calum, possibly even more than she loves Ashton. Which, okay. Understandable. And Calum's parents love him too, and so does his sister Mali. They treat Ashton like a second son, and he has never been so happy and loved.

 

Ashton pulls Calum closer to him, and pushes his nose into the boy's neck, interrupting his train of thought. "M'cold, babe, wake up and cuddle me," he whines to his fake-sleeping boyfriend. Calum groans and tries to ignore Ashton, but he can be very persistent when he wants to be, so the boy pops open one eye and looks at Ashton.

 

"Leave me alone and let me sleep, go cuddle someone else, I hate you," he grumps. Calum isn't a morning person, unlike Ashton, who loves waking up and going for an early run. But he doesn't want to run today, he wants to cuddle, and why is Calum refusing his cuddles? He normally loves to cuddle.

 

Ashton ignores him, knows Calum doesn't hate him really, and just pulls the boy closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close. "Nope, not going anywhere. Either cuddle me willingly or unwillingly, but you are still getting cuddles." Ashton smiles, even though the other boy is still trying to pretend he isn't there.

 

Calum just whines and tries to get away from him, and now Ashton is confused. Does his breath stink? Has he done something wrong? Calum never fights this hard to not cuddle him.

 

"No, your breath smells fine, and you haven't done anything wrong."

 

And, oh, Ashton must have said that out loud and he blushes, burying his head against Calum's shoulder. He places kisses across the tanned skin, and rubs the boy's stomach softly. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that, but if its not that, then why are you so against cuddling me?" Ashton complains.

 

Now it's Calum's turn to blush, and he sighs, "It'sbecauseihaveaboner," he says quickly.

 

"What? I'm sorry, say that again?" Ashton blinks, he can't have heard that right. "It's because I have a boner, damnit," Calum repeats, sounding grumpy. And, oh, alright. That's new for him.

 

"Oh, well, you know I could help you out, hell, I want to help you," Ashton mumbles, pressing soft, closed-mouth kisses along the boy's neck, his hand still rubbing gentle circles over his chest. "Let me help you."

 

Calum lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding at the feeling of Ashton's lips against his neck and whimpers quietly. "Y-you don't have to, I can take care of it.."

 

Ashton smiles, sucking a mark gently on Calum's neck as he slides his hand lower, pressing against the boy in his boxers. "Why wouldn't I want to help out if you'll let me? I've wanted to for so long, wanted to see you come undone for me, wanted to help." And Ashton knows he has a dirty mouth when he wants to, he knows how to use it. He doesn't expect Calum's reaction though, when a downright filthy moan escapes his parted lips and his hips push forward against Ashton's hand for more friction.

 

Ashton has to bite back a moan himself, because the noises Calum makes are sinful, and as he grips Calum's dick through the fabric of his boxers, he grinds against Calum's ass. "You sound so pretty baby, don't hold back your noises from me. Be loud, no one else can hear you." Calum moans again, whimpering, "Jesus Ash, fuck, please, more.."

 

Chuckling softly, Ashton slides his hand under Calum's boxers and grips his dick, giving one firm stroke from base to tip, sucking another mark into his neck. He moans as the boy starts to push his hips back against him, wondering how he got so lucky.

 

"Turn over for me, babe, wanna suck you off," Ashton instructs. Calum quickly does as he's told, laying on his back against the pillows and spreading his legs for Ashton to crawl in between. Leaning down to kiss the boy, Ashton sits up on one hand, using the other to stroke Calum's dick, flicking his thumb over the tip.

 

"Ash, Ash, please, do something, please," Calum begs, Ashton smirks, kissing down the boy's chest, around his nipples and across his stomach. He presses a few kisses to his hips and looks up at the boy. "Look at me, open your eyes and look at me baby. Want you to watch," Ashton says as he presses a soft kiss to the tip of Calum's dick.

 

Calum whimpers, watching as Ashton opens his mouth and slowly lowers his head, sucking harshly and pulling a strangled cry from the tan boy. Ashton pats his hip soothingly and starts bobbing his head along Calum's length. When the other boy starts to thrust up into his mouth, Ashton pushes his hips down with one hand and uses the other to lower down and press against his hole.

 

"Oh god, fuck, Ash, your mouth, fuck.. You feel so good, please, I can't-" Calum cuts off with a cry as Ashton pushes the tip of his finger inside him, whining loudly.

 

Ashton pulls off the boy's dick for a second and presses kisses to the boy's thighs and hips. "Have you ever fingered yourself babe?" Calum moans, shaking his head yes quickly. Ashton is surprised, he didn't know the other boy did anything, let alone fingered himself. "Oh yeah? Did it feel good babe?" He pushes his finger farther into the boy, curling it upwards to try and find his prostate.

 

Calum whines again, pushing his hips down against Ashton's finger. "Yes, yes, fuck it felt so good, Ash. Thought of you, thought of you fingering me, wish it was you."

 

Ashton groans, pulling his finger out and leaning up to kiss Calum. "Fuck, baby, you can't just say stuff like that and not expect me to want to fuck you." Calum grins, pressing a quick kiss against his lips before leaning up to whisper in Ashton's ear. "I want you to, I want you to fuck me."

 

At that, Ashton loses it. He leans down, kissing the boy harshly and using one hand to dig through the nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. "Fuck, okay babe. If you're sure." He pulls back to look into Calum's eyes, and smiles when he sees the boy nod. "Use your words, baby. Gotta hear you say it."

 

"I'm sure, Ash, please, fuck me." Ashton lowers himself back down between Calum's legs, popping the cap on the lube bottle and spreading some over his fingers. He licks a quick stripe up Calum's dick and slowly works his first finger inside his hole. "Fuck, your dick is so pretty baby, loved sucking you off. Gonna have to have you fuck my face one day. Make me choke on you."

 

Calum moans, clenching down against Ashton's finger at the thought. "Yes, yes please, Ashton, more, need more," he whines. Ashton nods, pulling his finger back and pushing in with two. He works his mouth over Calum as he slowly works him up, pumping three fingers in and out with ease now.

 

"How do you feel baby? Think you're ready?" Ashton asks, pushing his fingers in harder and curling them against his prostate. "Yes, yes, I'm ready, fuck me please," Calum whines, pulling Ashton up to press their lips together. Ashton presses one, two more kisses to his lips and pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet.

 

Ripping open the condom wrapper, Ashton groans as he gets a hand on his dick, rolling the condom down and spreading lube across himself. "How do you want me, babe? Like this, on your back? Or do you want me on your stomach?" Ashton squeezes Calum's hip, kissing him once more. "Which way do you think? I've never... I don't know which is better?" Calum says the last part like a question and he looks uncertain.

 

"All ways are good, babe, its easier for the first time if I'm behind you, but then I can't kiss you, so it's really up to you." Ashton says as he starts jerking Calum off again. Calum groans softly, thinking it over. "Fuck me like this, wanna kiss you." Ashton smiles, pressing a kiss to the tip of the boy's nose, and settles in between his legs.

 

"Wrap your legs around my hips, yeah, just like that. Good boy," he says as he runs a hand softly over Calum's leg. Ashton can tell the boy is nervous, he was too. "I'll go slow, tell me if it hurts too much and you need me to stop," he says as he lines himself up with the other boy's hole. Leaning down to press another kiss to the boy's forehead, Ashton laces their fingers together and pushes into the boy.

 

He stops once the tip presses in, hearing Calum's quick intake of breath and squeezes his hands. "Alright? Too much?" Ashton questions, looking into Calum's eyes. "No, just hurts a bit, go," he urges, and who is Ashton to deny him.

 

Pressing in farther, Ashton can't help but groan at the tight heat. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good around me." Finally, when he is all the way inside Calum, the boy whines, "Wait, please, wait.. Don't move, fuck, you're so big." Ashton can feel his ego getting bigger, and bites back a laugh. "Alright baby, tell me when."

 

Just when Ashton is starting to go crazy, Calum gives him the ok to move. Ashton slowly pulls his hips back before thrusting forwards into the boy again, building up a slow rhythm. "God, you feel so good, wanted this for so long, love you so much," he pants out. Calum is moaning with every thrust in, he just feels so good and Ashton is so big inside him.

 

Calum pulls one hand from Ashton's and pulls the boy down, kissing him harshly and squeezing his legs around his waist, the new angle causing Ashton to hit his prostate. "Fuck, I love you too, I love you so much, please, fuck me harder, I need you," he cries out. Ashton pulls back from the kiss and bites his lip, looking Calum in the eyes as he starts thrusting harder into the boy. "You want it harder baby? I'll fuck you so hard you can't even walk when we're done."

 

Ashton fucks into the boy harder and faster, the headboard of the bed now bumping into the wall after each thrust. Calum moans loudly as his eyes fall shut and he just knows he will be sore after this, but Ashton feels so good fucking into him harshly.

 

Suddenly, Ashton stops and he pulls out of the boy. "Flip over on your tummy babe, wanna see that ass in the air for me."

 

Calum quickly flips onto his stomach and gets up on his knees. He keeps his face pressed against the pillows and cries out when Ashton fills him full again in one smooth thrust. "You wanted it hard, baby, so I'll give it to you," Ashton says with a groan. He thrusts hard into the boy, quickly finding his prostate and setting a bruising pace, cupping a hand over his ass. "Got such a pretty ass baby, love it so much."

 

Moans are punched out Calum's mouth repeatedly with how hard Ashton is fucking him, and he knows he's getting close. Ashton reaches down and starts jerking Calum off at the same time he thrusts into the boy. Ashton can see that Calum is close, and he is too, as his thrusts start to get sloppy. "Want you to cum, want you to cum all over yourself and the bed for me. Make a mess, baby, wanna see you fall apart," he grunts, leaning down over Calum's back.

 

Biting marks into Calum's back, Ashton moans as the boy clenches down while he cums, his ass getting tighter. Calum is whining from overstimulation now, but Ashton is so close, and he wants him to cum too. "Fuck, Cal, so close.. So close baby, doing so well," Ashton groans out, pounding into the boy's ass quickly.

 

Ashton thrusts three, four more times before stilling as he fills the condom. He starts pressing soft kisses all across Calum's shoulders and neck as the boy whines softly. Ashton lets out a soft moan as he slowly pulls out of the boy, quickly taking the condom off and throwing it into the trash next to the bed. He pulls Calum onto his side away from the mess on the bed, and kisses him repeatedly.

 

"How do you feel baby? Did so well for me," Ashton questions, listening to Calum breathe heavily. "So good, Ash, so good. I feel good," he replies.

 

Ashton beams, pressing another kiss to his lips and pulling the boy on top of him. "I love you, so very much." Calum giggles, resting his head against Ashton's chest. "I love you too," he whispers. Ashton sighs happily, and pulls the clean part of the covers over the two of them. "Get some rest love, we can clean up when we wake up again. Sleep well, pup."


End file.
